Son of Frost
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: A look on what could have happened after AVX. A result of Scott and Emma's split, and the return of one thought dead...like 3 times already. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is rushed and very ficcy but like, where better to post fanfic than ?! Anyway I did not bother to read the AVX series because well I find it offensive of Marvel for personal reasons, I got some general gists and I'm absolutely infuriated and upset, and I will not have anything to do with the current Marvel franchise unless they turn things around somehow and stop selling out for the avengers. No offense, I know avengers fans and X-men fans are usually the same people and are all united by Marvel, but I just found AVX unnecessary and completely just for the shock factor for gaining a more popular following and also just advertising for the movies and everything. So if I sound ignorant to the actual storylines and universe of AVX, that's because I probably am, so before you flame away read that disclaimer's note! I'm just sooo upset about Marvel. And plus (venting here) the avengers?! Stan Lee made Iron Man or Tony Stark on purpose to be unlikable, but of course in the mainstream public, that is spun to make him a popular, well-liked bad ass hero! Ugh but he's so…ick. And a Viking with blond braids and a giant hammer? Really avengers? I'm not trying to detract from the MANNNYYYY Avengers/thor fans and such, but I'm just venting. Anyway on with the story, it will brush lightly on AVX as the past, but that's the extent of it, I just wanted to bitch a little but I know my bitching/boycotting is insignificant to the enormous amount of support and fans Marvel has regardless of what I disagree with! Haha #fanprobs**

* * *

**Back. From Outer Space**

The fiery entity known as the phoenix and bound in the form of a mutant woman with a pretty face, evaluated the company before her.

On a cubic black leather chair, across from the flat, glass coffee table with green edges, a teenager with straight caramel brown hair in a bowl cut, sat regally, with his slim legs crossed.

Sun-bleached blond hairs stood up on his browned arms. His feet were encased in worn boat shoes, and blatantly not wearing socks.

Slightly slanted, cold blue diamond eyes stood out so clearly on his tanned face, underneath almost vainly arched eyebrows. He had some freckles lightly smattered across his straight, pointed nose.

His cold, pale eyes gave him an air of vanity and despondence. However, his pink lips curved into an obedient smile easily, all dimples, just like his father, the phoenix reflected.

He was lanky with an athletic build. His sun-streaked hair verged between blond and brunette, and his bangs hung straight down evenly, sparkling.

The Phoenix asked, "Do you know who I am?"  
He raked his fingers briefly through his soft bangs, shaking them out of his vision. "Aren't you Jean Grey? The former head-mistress and my dad's old wife? I've seen your picture around… Dang, you are a knock out."

Blinking in surprise, Jean stumbled, "Uh, yes, I am. And…where can I find your father?"

Jean's breath took by surprise at the sudden direct stare of his brilliant, glittery blue eyes on her. Suspiciously, the boy said, "He's out at the moment… You did die didn't you? So that means if you're back now…you haven't aged, huh?"

With a glinting pearly white smile, he gestured to himself, "I'm Alex by the way, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm 25."

With a knowing look, Jean shook her head, "I know you're only 16."

His shoulders slumped defeated, a habit that stirred something in Jean's dormant heart, a habit she had seen in the past commonly from her ex flame, Scott Summers. Arching his sharp eyebrows, and eyes lidded in a habitual haughtiness and contemplative vagueness or contempt, Alex muttered, "Right, telepaths, you must know what I'm thinking."

Alex had the face of the two people Jean either despised or loved the most in her life, and it was a ridiculously charming yet naïve face that she either wanted to scratch off or kiss.

His mother's arched and pointed brows, slanted and indifferent dazzling blue eyes that looked as if they were cut from diamonds, looked out from his gaunt face. Her cruel smirk tugged at his perpetually curved pink mouth, yet his dimples and lopsided grin reflected his father immensely. His finely cut cheekbones were high like his mother's yet, the hollowed out indents and his pointed but sturdy jaw line resembled his father. He was a beautiful mix of aristocracy, generations of fine breeding, and strapping nobility, undeveloped valor, and the good-natured quality of the Summers clan, tinged with the cold aloofness of the Frost's.

He wore straight light grey jeans that stopped short of his exposed ankle bone, and a cotton bright blue t-shirt that was frayed at the collars, with moth-bitten holes here and there. A ratty, vibrant colored string bracelet weaved of blue and red and yellow was tied around his tanned wrist.

Jean zeroed in on the bracelet, and saw the work of a young girl who had carefully tied the ends together on the boy's hand.

Alex caught her looking at it and he sheepishly explained, "My sister made it for me."

A new feeling swelled up in Jean and her thoughts went to the redheaded girls she had left behind in her wake, wondering if it was a half-sister of his who had weaved the bracelet.

She looked around. A framed photograph sat beside her on the side table, it showed a family on a golfing putting green with a magnificent Cape Cod background of the water and scenery.

A tall and striking man in a white polo shirt and red aviator sunglasses stood with an iron club hanging straight down from his hands, as if he was taking aim for a swing. A little boy peeked out from over the handle of the club, his face in between the man's arms, sandwiched between his stomach and his hands.

He had Alex's brown bowl cut and startling blue eyes, and looked adoringly up at the man whose arms he was standing in.

A woman in a flowy white summer dress sat on a rock behind them, with a twin toddler cradled in each arm, locks of blond tufting their small heads. Another young girl a little taller than Alex in the photo, sat below her mother on the rock.

She was holding a glass in one hand and looking on fondly at the two boys in front of her.

Beginning to panic slightly, Jean looked over Alex's polished head at a portrait on the wall. It showed the same family, only Alex looked a little older, maybe around 12 or so, still sporting the same hair cut. They were all standing together, the man's hands on the shoulders of his young son who stood before him, then next to the man was his wife, a beautiful woman with ash blonde hair and for once, her smile was not smirking or smug, but simply smiling in contented peace. She was holding two toddler girls with blond hair in each arm, and a third, older girl, a blonde pre-teen smiled next to her.

She stared at the boy before her and asked, "So this is it? You are the result of Emma and Scott, and this is proof?"

Alex shifted, "Proof of what?"

Jean sighed, "You're here, that's the most important part. That means…the past must have somehow erased? Scott and Emma were never beset by the phoenix force when Stark ruined….nevermind that, but did your parents really forget about the part where they tried to destroy each other?"  
Alex leaned his head back and raised his eyes, "Uhh…"

A brisk set of steps and a blonde woman in white rushed in, "Oh darling, don't be so upset, Alex is only here because mummy and daddy reconciled over what seemed like the world's irreconcilable differences, and yes, we had a bit of a long falling out, which involved daddy being screwed by that butch beast, Carol Danvers when he was single and brooding and she took advantage of this saying she wanted to show him how sorry she was, but mummy forgave him after some time and after a very long complicated conflict, mummy and daddy love each other in the end and so here is Alex Frost Summers!"

Stopping from her frenzy around the room, at Alex's side, hand perched on his chair, Emma Frost looked over cheerfully at the woman who used to drain her blood at sight, and winked, continuing, "I can't even say I'm surprised to see you after all this time. Alex, be a good boy and leave mummy to talk with daddy's reincarnated dead wife, will you? Cheerio, that's a good boy."

Seeing Alex off, the radiant mother sat down on the vacated chair and asked, "How's space been, Jean Grey?"

In a mortal moment, Jean looked at her former enemy, and was disappointed, having expected a botoxed older woman with wrinkles lining her face. Emma looked more or less the same, just a little more motherly if you could even call it that.

When Jean didn't answer, Emma put on a false smile again that did not reach her glinting eyes, and she said sweetly, "If you are for some godforsaken reason still looking to reunite with Scott, I'll have to tell you now just to get this topic out of the way, that there is no way you will be taking him away from me. After all this time, after all we have been through, he is finally all mine, and nothing can stop us anymore."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Only you can stop it, I can't imagine you living the monogamous life, fulfilling the roles of a devout wife. That is the kind of partner a man like Scott is meant for, not you, no matter how hard you try, popping out his babies, we all know what a home-wrecking skank you are. You get bored every once in a while, with just one sexual partner, I know what you are, Emma Frost. There's been some incidences in the past already, haven't there? Namor? Warren? How could you, Emma? You know what a loyal man Scott is how could you?"

Emma sneered brutally rubbing in a decades old wound, "Oh but you know how loyal he is."

Jean dismissed Emma's blow, "You know what I mean. As unfortunate as that situation was, it was a onetime thing, and it was triggered by an absolute manipulative whore. I would only ask of you to be as loving and loyal as he is, as he deserves in return. Love isn't about some power struggle or dominance, it's just mutuality."

Emma, irked, tried to say, "Those incidences you speak of are part of a long gone past…Now why are you really here, Jean? Surely not for some petty love triangles? The phoenix doesn't come back just for some lifetime dramas."

Jean narrowed her eyes, "I'm not here to tell you…it's nothing I can share with you. Where might I find Scott?"

**AN: Any input or desires on where I could take this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Leh-xp- Thank you for your helpful review! I'm glad you liked this style! I added an OC in this chapter and kind of had Oli in mind for some reason, and also will probably take your suggestion and add chapters on him and Meg Summers! Lol you're right, us emmaxscott fans do have to be strong. keep strong my friend!**

**Edelweiss: Thank you very very much for your articulate review! I agree with you COMPLETELY on every single point, as i've stated before, how is the team that has the Wanda on it in the right? In what alternate reality?! hahah, JGS is full of hypocrites right now, it's a wonder the majority is still rooting for their snobbish ways. THanks for the excellent story advice, took it into consideration. As for the "heros" wolverine & the avengers, i saw a quote somewhere about how you know something is great or right when they're faced the greatest resistence and judgement. something like that. i dunno i have to find it actually. I'm glad you say I'm honoring Cyke the way he deserves! And I thank you for adding to that fanbase of support as well! THANKS FOR READING. I was a wee mad at Emma when I wrote this fic, so let's see how it pans out lol.**

* * *

Smirking cruelly, Emma asked, "Why should I tell you where my _husband _is?"

Leaning forward, the redhead reincarnated in her mortal form, said, "So you finally manipulated him into getting you a ring? Scott can be so oblivious to women's motives sometimes."

Curling her fingers into fists, Emma said crisply, "Get out of my home Jean Grey, you sacred cow. Dead or alive, you along with your name are not welcome here. There is no room for the outdated past."

Furrowing her brows, Jean retorted, "Is that any way to greet someone who has just come back to life?"

A clamor from the front door broke through the tension, and their husband entered from a day out fishing by himself.

He wore an old baggy tank top with moth eaten holes in it, an X-Men base ball cap on his head, and shorts with many pockets, his skin sun burnt from being outside.

Setting, his rods and poles against the wall, Scott declared flatly, "You're joking me, this has got to be a joke."

Standing up, Jean surveyed her husband, it seemed that the more she had not seen him, the more handsome he got.

"Hello again, Scott. I demand a word with you alone."

Emma moved to her husband and exclaimed, "As his wife, I am going to have to be there, whatever you say to him you will say in front of me."

Casting her emerald eyes to Emma like she was an irritating puny fly, Jean replied, "You're worse than I recall."

The blonde's face burned with fury, however Scott interrupted, "Emma, please."

Pursing her lips and sharing a long look with Scott, Emma left in a fit.

Leaning back and holding his chin, Scott looked at Jean closely, taking in the fact that she was in front of him.

Before he could contain it, he said something that surprised her as well as himself, "I missed you."

Inspecting the family photographs on the wall, Jean asked, "Oh did you?"

Scott swallowed and nodded.

Jean grinned magnificently, a Phoenix-esque heat coming over her.

* * *

Alex Summers watched his mother pacing back and forth furiously, her knuckles under her chin.

His crystal blue eyes sparkled and he bemusedly smiled, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms, "Are you and Dad gonna get a divorce?"

Emma snapped her head towards her young son and gave him the deadliest glare she had ever given him, which was icier than normal.

He asked in a casual way, "What do you think they're talking about? Or doing in there?"

Emma muttered more to herself, "I don't know, the bitch has sealed the room and put up telepathic shields. What a fine time to come back to life..."

The boy smirked, "Is it ever a fine time to you mom?"

Walking over to her offspring, Emma put a hand to his face, swiping down his forehead and cheek, and clasped him in a hug, smiling, "You'll always love me right, Alex Summers? I did birth you, heaven's sake I love the man enough to let him get me pregnant. Multiple times! Emma Frost's body was never supposed to go through the pains of pregnancy. My, what a beautiful little man your father and I made."

Alex cringed, "Eeww, mom! I can't promise I always love you, I'm still a bit scarred from the talk of what some of the other kids around here hear about you and Dad...all over the place. Everywhere...My own home isn't safe!"

"Aw, honey, be glad you weren't born into a conservative home. We've made it very difficult for mutants to be conservative. It took very long to loosen your father's ideology up a bit you know." Emma smiled endearingly, stroking her son's rich light brown hair.

"There's no way that fire crotch bitch is coming back and unraveling all of that..." Emma continued.

* * *

Thoughtfully observing his dead wife, Scott began to speak, "Let me get this straight. By some cosmic meeting between Phoenix hosts across universes, it was decided that you need to be sent back to full fill a-a prophesy of some kind? To bear a child with me in this dimension? I need a break."

Kneading his palm against his temple, he groaned, "Blast it, why now."

Gently speaking, Jean leaned forward, putting a hand on Scott's knee, "I didn't expect you to be thrilled, I was fully prepared for that. I know you Scott. It's...written in the stars though, kind of. I know you are with Emma now, so I would ask for artificial insemination, there are numerous other options."

He said, "Well, you have to tell me more for it to make sense. Why won't any of the other multi-dimension Summers-Grey kids do? Why should another one be added to this mix."

The redhead shrugged, "I can't, I will tell you more later. First thing first-I need a sample of your sperm for artificial insemination."

Scott asked, "What's the point in that method?"

Jean's eyes rounded.

* * *

Kitty Pryde popped a grape in her mouth and watched one of her young students eagerly fill her in on the latest gossip around Xavier's School. It was Herschel Maximoff, the child Wanda and Pietro had mysteriously shown up to the school with years ago, his parentage unquestioned and unknown.

The boy had jet black hair that was fading into gray and white at the tips and sharp blue eyes that darted about nervously. His mutation was offset with subtle birth defects that made it hard for him to control and handle at a young age. As some aspects of mental disorders can be passed down from parents, Herschel had Bipolar disorder, in a very exaggerated and extreme sense, that was a part of his mutation.

When triggered, he became manic and his pupils widened, a magnetic force flowing through him and drawing static from all the magnetic objects or energy around him. Converting the static to extremely fast speeds, he could move in a way that was between teleportation and hyperspeed, the way he moved made him pop up in several places at once, always ending up in one spot, his speed leaving behind blurs of himself in various other locations before settling down. He could zip from one place to another, appearing to teleport instantly, rather than a continuous track. He could overcharge often and disorientate the people he was around by his magnetically charged speed orbiting around them. This was useful in slowing enemies down for the X-Men, however Herschel, was not a very reliable boy at all.

His powers often drained the twitchy hyper boy and at other times he was lethargic and groggy. He had Magneto's grim mouth that seemed too large and serious, on his manic and sharp face. Kitty patiently waited for Herschel to finish his speedy sentence, trying to decipher what information was being passed.

Her shrewd eyes flickered up at the young boy and she interrupted him, "She what?! Jean Grey is back? Does Summers...oh."

Pondering the new information, she smiled and said, "So Emma Frost has finally been served her cup of bitch tea? She must be furious."


End file.
